kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Make Me: Star Power
At 12:00 AM KST on 4 September 2019, Mnet dropped the following cryptic teaser; With anticipation arising throughout the k-pop community, both domestic and internationally, Mnet released the following statement at 10 AM KST; Hello, this is Mnet. We are more than happy to announce the return of Make Me in the form of a spin-off. This project will be the most ambitious yet and we hope that it will amaze you all to the standard in which we hope for. Unlike previous seasons of Make Me where the contestants have been trainees of the top agencies in Korea, Make Me: Star Power will be a fight amongst debuted idols looking to debut in project groups. We want to bridge the gap between the old generation and the new, to show everyone what our idols are capable of. Any idol that has debuted - regardless if they have left their group, are currently in a group or their group has disbanded - will be able to participate. Will you see some of your favourites? Much like Make Me: Season Three, there will be two winning groups that come from this season; a boy group and a girl group. Each will be comprised of four members that have received the most votes in the grand finale. The winning groups will be permanent ventures and will be managed by Rocket Entertainment, however the various entertainment agencies will be able to lead comeback designs as and when. We hope you will all be watching diligently to ensure that your favourite idol swill be able to have a chance to shine like they never have before. Fighting! Basics We said this would be cool so here we are! I'm quite lazy and, if you have questions, ask me in the discord server because it's easier but here are some basics of this season B) *The end products of this season are a group based off OT4 Big Bang and OT4 KARA *Anyone can submit up to two idols of each gender **Try to make them from different companies if you can but, if not, two from the same company but of different genders is viable! (I.E. a guy and a girl from Rainbow, a guy from Alpha and a girl from Prism) *All participants must have debuted in the KURP universe. Their group can be active, disbanded or they can be a former member but their group has to have a page **You don't need to have the idol be on any of the pages, but do make sure that what you're signing up for isn't taken (as in, don't go for a Echo member if you don't have one seeing as they're a completed group) *As a baseline, only one of your four idols can be in the final group. This can (and probably will) be raised but that's the starting number. **The voting will be done via google docs where everyone'll get three votes; each week we'll vote and publish the results so please make sure to vote different each week to reflect how normal voting would go!! ***Much like before, there will be NPCs from named groups that have no voiceclaims ****These will replace any gaps missing from the main companies (as in, if Rainbow only has one male idol going up then that's all they put up and some other entertainment company would make up the remaining spots) *Each company will send 4 male idols and 4 female trainees resulting in 24 trainees of each gender fighting for a spot **The companies sending trainees up are; ***Alpha Entertainment ***Lunar Records ***Prism Entertainment ***Rainbow Entertainment ****Independent Artists are allowed and there can only be four of them altogether *The only exception to those who can participate are those from Twinkle, Aurora and Magnum; MNET has specifically said that members of these idols groups will not be able to participate The Form Like previous seasons of Make Me, we're not going to be too insistent that you make the pages, so don't worry!! (also i dont think any of us care abt char spots here LMAO) *'Name:' *'Stage Name (if applicable, if not, just type in N/A):' *'Age:' *'Model:' *'Company:' *'Group:' *'Training Period:' [ include group time as training period ] *'What type of Positions do/did you have?:' [ include voice claim of that group too! ] *'Why do you think you'll do well in Make Me?' *'Any words to the other contestants?' *'Voiceclaim:' [ in Big Bang or KARA dependent on contestant ] Voiceclaims Big Bang: *'G-Dragon:' tba [ Main Rapper, Vocalist, Face of the Group ] *'T.O.P:' TBA [ Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Visual ] *'Taeyang:' Marco [ Main Vocalist, Main Dancer ] *'Daesung (+ Seungri's parts):' TBA [ Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer ] KARA: *'Gyuri:' TBA [ Lead Vocalist, Sub-Dancer ] *'Seungyeon:' Dibbed by Brocky [ Main Vocalist ] *'Hara (+ Jiyoung's parts):' TBA [ Main Dancer, Vocalist, Visual, Face of the Group ] *'Youngji (+ Nicole's parts):' TBA [ Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist ] The Contestants Male Idols Alpha Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Lunar Records #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Prism Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Rainbow Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Individual #TBA #TBA Female Idols Alpha Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Lunar Records #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Prism Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Rainbow Entertainment #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Individual #TBA #TBA Category:Blog posts